We're All The Same
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Kagome has been put back in her time after the jewel forced her to. KHxIY [Songfic All The Same Sick Puppies]


We're All The Same

A/n: This could be recognized as an alone song or a sequel to one of many song-fics I have up already, you don't need to read them, I'm just telling those people you have read them, so they'll stop bugging me about it! Free Hugs!

Summary: Kagome has been put back in her time after the jewel forced her to. Song-fic. KHxIY

_I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
I don't like illusion  
I can't see them clearly  
I don't care; no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually  
What you'll do  
I don't mind, I don't care  
As long as you're here_

Kagome looked up from her bed with a sigh; she had been counting the days since she was made to leave the Feudal era, but recently lost track. She kept expecting him to show up on her window sill, yelling at her for taking so long but it never came, he didn't come. If she knew better, he probably doesn't care. She blew a sigh, knowing him, he'll be glad she was gone. That nearly made her cry, he was a recent thing he was, kept coming and going, she doesn't think it got through his head that she cared for him; she lifted her eyes from the window back to the wall in front of her

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same_

He hasn't shown up… he can't show up, she berated herself for thinking that he would, maybe he thinks he did something, well, if she ever saw him again she will hurt him if he thought so, she didn't cry for nothing you know. She tried to make him see that the best time she had was with him, but he never seemed to notice, she really didn't care.

_Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
And in between it always seems to long, all of a sudden  
But I have to skill, yeah I have the will  
To breathe you in while I can  
However long you stay  
Is all that I am?  
I don't mind, I don't care  
As long as you're here_

Kagome got up from her bed and left her room for the well, wondering why that voice kept yelling at her, at first it was silent as wind, now it more seemed like a storm. She stared down into the well, silently pondering why her heart was pondering, it wasn't like the well was going to let her through, it had lost power the second she was brought back, there was no way that it would let her through, so why was her heart pondering like it always did?  
"What the hell…" she muttered to herself then she flipped herself over the wells side then she was sailing, with eyes closed to the bottom of the well.

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's always the same_

When she opened them she looked up to a blue sky, blinking for a pit she sat up seeing the butterfly's that were always around. She blinked twice then pinched her skin on her arm – it hurt way too much for a dream. She looked up again her breathing stopped, she was home. She sped up to stand then grabbed a vine that she knew that would support her weight; she had to get out the well!

_Wrong or right  
Black or white  
If I close my eyes  
It's all the same_

Her hand finally grasped the top of the well, she sat on the well's wood her legs were hurting her. The scenery around her was the same, everything was the same, only one thing was out of place that probably should have been there, Inuyasha, where was he? She didn't sit for a minute before something made her lift her legs from the ground seeing a snake slither by she scowled at it, she had her fair share of snake bites and wasn't about to get another one. She stood up on the well's wood then jumped the furthest she could do she spun around and poked her tongue out at it, then walked the way she knew to the village. Kagome looked up to the God tree, from her time back to this one, it hadn't changed much, she wondered what would happen if she was to call out his name… probably not much, if he couldn't smell her scent he way to far away to hear her. She shrugged and kept going.

_If I like  
I compromise  
I close my eyes  
It's all the same_

Something darted around her feet  
"Kilala?" the cat looked up, and held a look of recognition, so the cat remembered her, she was grateful for that. The cat bounded back then looked towards Kagome almost as if the she wanted her to follow; Kagome shrugged again and followed the cat. Kilala took her to a hut and then she vanished Kagome groaned, then someone came out of the hut, followed by Kilala"Kagome?"  
"Sango?"  
Kagome gave a feeble laugh. Sango's eyes lit up. Kagome was getting chocked. She massaged the side of her neck when Miroku came out. Kagome didn't hear her two friends bickering over her, she was to busy looking for someone else, they apparently saw it and pointed in a direction, she nodded in that direction.

_Go ahead say it you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same_

Her feet were making that much sound, she didn't care, he had to hear her if he couldn't smell her. She was greeted by a small clearing she skidded to a halt when she saw him standing there looking in her direction, blinking every now and then. Kagome ran to him while saying his name loudly and flung her arms around him while he stared at her in amazement; it took a moment before he returned the gesture  
"How'd you--?"  
"I don't know, close your eyes, it's the same."

_And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same_


End file.
